camp_giza_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Andra La Rue
Apperance Andra has long raven hair that normally hangs down. Her eyes change colour depanding on her mood but they tend to be green like a lush green feld. She normally wears formal cloths but looks good in anything. Andra20.jpg Andra10.jpg Andra24.jpg Andra14.jpg Andra4.jpg Andra9.jpg Andra22.jpg Andra18.jpg Andra1.jpg Andra11.jpg Andra12.jpg Andra3.jpg Andra15.jpg Personality Smart, Funny, Natural leader, Funny, Friendly (Sometimes), Epic, Loyal, Courages, Awsome, Protective, Caring, Kind, Creative, Secretive, Mantel (Sometimes), Cunning and Ambisios History Andra was born on January 1, 1997 in Las Vages, America. She knew from the age of 6 that she was a demigod, her father, Matthew La Rue, constantly bragged about how he attracted a Goddess. Her father was a famous businessman, owner of multiple businesses. He would always ignore his daughter, thinking that money was all Andra ever needed. This caused her to try and get his attention all the time, whether it was being bad in school or at home. Nearly every year she was attacked by monsters but her father didn't care. He just kept moving her to different schools. By the time Andra was 15 he had placed her in a Military school, she hated it there. She made only one friend there as the rest of the kids there thought she was a 'freak' with the weird things she done. On her 16th birthday she was attacked by the Set Animal, her only friend revealed herself as a Satyress. She managed to give Andra a spare set of throwing knifes which she used to defeat the monster, but not before she wrecked most of the school. The satyress told her about a camp specially made for Demigods. Andra left a letter for her dad explaining where she was going and why and left with the satyress to go to Camp Giza but the Set Animal came back to have his revange. He killed the satyress and wounded Andra very badly. Andra killed it and ran in to the Camp where she was claimed by Hathor. Powers Offensive #Children of Hathor can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. #Children of Hathor can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hathor can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Hathor can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Passive #Children of Hathor cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #Children of Hathor have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. Supplementary #Children of Hathor can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Hathor have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #Children of Hathor when they become angry they are capable of tapping into a primal rage can increase their speed, strength, agility, and durability. they are in a state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate, and are unable to separate freind from foe, and attack everyone. Counsellor and Leitenant Only #In rare cases, children of Hathor can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished Traits #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" Anthom Relationships Category:Leader of the Dark Greens Category:Female Category:Children of Hathor Category:Characters Category:Demigod Category:Head Counciler Category:Important People